Patience Game
by lostonearth
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are put in a suicide recovery program after winding up together in a hospital room, where they discover things about themselves not even they knew. Will they be able to put aside their differences?WARNING: YAOI
1. 1: Sasuke breaks down

Prolouge

** "Sasuke how could you?"Itachi was looking at me. I was standing over my bed, the knife halfway across my arm. "Itachi what's wrong?" Deidara asked. Then he saw it. Me. The one thing He and Itachi hated. "He's dying! Deidara call 911!" Was he... crying? I didn't care though. I could feel myself slipping. Then blackness.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Review kay? I don't know if I should continue the story or not yet!<strong>


	2. 2: Naruto's hearbreak

Chapter 1

**"Naruto are you done yet?"Ha. Yea right. Like she cared if I died. I took the knife to my wrist and made small cuts until I got used to the pain. Everything started to go fuzzy when I made a mistake and my hand slipped. "That's it I'm coming up there!" But when Tsunade got up to Naruto's room, She didn't yell like she usually did. She screamed instead.** Jaraiya came flying up the stairs wondering what was wrong. Then he saw all the blood and immediately picked up the phone and dialed 911. _"Sir please state your problem"_ "My s s s on. Jaraiya managed to stutter out. "He tried to commit suicide. there's bl blood all over the p p p p p lace!" _" ok sir please try to calm down and keep me notified of his condition while we drive there."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey again! I hope you liked the new chapter! Review and tell me if I should continue it or not!<strong>_


	3. 3: roomates

He woke up.

Finally.

Someone to talk to.

"Hey". I said.

He turned his head to look at me. His, Naruto's eyes were a beautiful Blue. He and I both gasped at the same time upon looking into each other's eyes' at the same time. We just stared at each other for a while. No One moving. No One talking. But yet we were communicating. I felt I could get lost in those big, blue eyes of his. I looked into his endless Blue eyes, and learned about him, I felt electricity run through my spine. A deep heat pooled in my lower half, wait, what? I tore myself away from his eyes only to realize I had a Boner. _I hope he doesn't notice._ I thought, or rather dreamed. I looked back up into those eyes. Those eyes that just seemed to melt your soul.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"..Uchiha" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Oh, I'm Naruto!" he practically yelled in an excited tone.

It was hard to believe that he could possibly a suicide patient. I mean, how could anyone with that much liveliness be EMO?

"So what are you in the hospital for?" he asked me.

I thought about how he didn't seem to react to the last name Uchiha. I thought about lying then thought better of it.

"Hn."

"Is that even a word?"

"Hn"

"Fine!"

"Hn."

"You have a limited vocabulary don't you?"

Before I could answer My Brother and Deidara walked in along with my doctor, Tsunade.

"Hey old woman" Naruto next to me said.

"Next time you call me that I'll chuck you through the ceiling." She said."Hello, Sasuke are you feeling okay?" she turned towards me. "I hope Naruto here hasn't been bothering you?"

"No. he was quite pleasant actually." I lied.

"Thats good cause you two will be living together from now on."

What? both of us yelled at the same time.


	4. Update

For spilled milk readers

* * *

><p>Sorry I havent updated in a while but I'm working on the 4th chapter right now. I was on vacation for two weeks so dont worry I'm not ending the story. Just wait and dont hesitate to send in ideas for more sex scenes cause trust me I plan to bring you more hot steamy sasunaru love scenes. Just let me know and I hope none of you are mad at me!<p>

Sasuke: Just hurry it up woman. Youre pissin me off, I want the blond beuty to ride me!

Me: Oh trust me Sasuke, youll get your wish, but if youre not carefull I could make Naruto top you.

Sasuke: Don't you DARE YOU FUCKING BITCH!

Naruto: Sasuke stop! I promise Ill ride does that even mean?

Sasuke: *Smirks* You just dug your own grave my sweet.

me:*faints from sasunaru action*

* * *

><p>For Patience game readers<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry I havent updated in a while but I'm working on the 4th chapter right now. I was on vacation for two weeks so dont worry I'm not ending the story. Just wait and dont hesitate to send in ideas for more sex scenes cause trust me I plan to bring you more hot steamy sasunaru love scenes. Just let me know and I hope none of you are mad at me!<p>

Sasuke: I dont love him! I just met him!

Me: Trust me this is a sasunaru, you will love him, in fact hell love you and ride you all night.

Sasuke:Him riding me*drooling* Wait, what are you making me think stop it.

Naruto: Do I get any say in this at all?

Sasuke and Me: NO!


	5. 5: info strikes

**Hey ya'll! It's your author! And hopefully you have been hoping for this chapter! I know the update is slow but I have CST coming up so I have to study... ALLOT! Cause this year theyre making me take Biology and History CST too! Anyway, enough of my complaining onto the story. And for those of you who hate me right now, I am truly sorry. I apologize for the short chapters but during summer I promise you they will be longer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's pov<strong>

"WHAT!"

Both of us sat up quickly and suddenly at the shocking news. And then both of us groaned and laid back down again.

_God my head hurts now._

" But Granny! I don't want to live with this Jerk Face!"

" That's not nice Naruto and Sides, the Kid your sitting next to happens to be the younger brother of my boss so shut up and be respectful. "

"But he's a kid!"

"Too bad now I want you two to listen to why I said that."

"Hn."

"You see what I mean, that's all he's said to me the entire time!"

" That's probably because that's all he wants to say right now, you brat."

I turned to watch as Naruto tried to stand up but then fell back down.

_Idiot, I'm assuming he has never cut too deep before._

Both me and the Dobe, finally were able to settle down enough to listen to the Doctor's, Tsunade's, Instructions.

" The hospital has been Instructed by the government to begin a new high school program. And seeing as how you two are both going to be freshmen next year we have decided to enter you two in the program. But because you have not graduated you two are going to finish Junior high and then begin the high school program. And because I don't want to have to deal with my Grandson anymore..."

Tsunade's voice drifted off as she glared at Naruto, and noticing this I was able to figure out that he was her grandson. I felt the Classic Uchiha smirk coming and tugging at the corner of my mouth and allowed it to spread over my face. Slowly I perked myself up. I was going to make the blonds life a living hell.

"No, you can't drive him into a corner Sasuke."

Everyone in the room looked at me.

"Shut up brother." I snarled out at him making my face look as twisted and evil as I could possibly make it.

"Ha. Little Brother you will Never be able to beat me wit that silly little snarl of yours."

I glared at him, knowing it was pointless, but nonetheless, glaring, in an attempt to burn holes in his face. Itachi turned to Tsunade, who was holding two folders filled with papers.

"Please give my brother and your grandson the folders and inform them of what all this is, I'll be back at 6 PM to check on they're recovery."

"Yes, Itachi-sama."

Tsunade bowed to Itachi as he left the room in a flurry of coats. Itachi's overcoat stepped out as he exited the room.

Tsunade turned to us, who were at the moment, both looking rather irritated.

Tsunade's POV

I looked at the two rather irritated boys, who were both glaring at me. I took a deep breath and began the explanation.

"As you two know, we have a suicide recovery program, which I believe we already explained to you. You two have been chosen to go to the chosen school and room together seeing as how your situations are rather similar. Any questions?"

Sasuke raised his hand.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

" How are our situations similar."

It was more of a statement than a question. The boys tone was flat, and layered with disgust and hatred, but it was thick I almost missed it. His face was also expressionless. The poor kid, I thought. But I knew in the back of my mind that it was the exact opposite. The reason these two were so perfect for each other is because they are almost opposites and yet... they were so alike.

"You wanna know how?" I asked to double check.

"Hn."

"You two are so alike because your both listed as DANGEROUS, in your government files.

The two boys gawked at me, as not believing what they were hearing.

And once again, both of them, in Unison said,

"WHAAAAAAAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>So What did you guys think? Give me your feedback and ask questions, ... or send stupid shit intended to make me feel bad, that will only make me happier! Cause I'm happy EMO girl and your NOT! So there! Anyway, so feed me feedback and Ill make the next chapter even quicker! The happier I am the faster I type!<strong>


	6. 6: the pain hits

**Hey peoples! It's me again! Sorry I didnt add recently! I got a writers block and ahhhh...watevah Ill get on twith the story now .**

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV<p>

"Why are we dangerous?"

"Well, that's why when you recover you're going to start training in a special program that will bring out your true potential that will teach you how to control yourselves, and contain each other."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"All in due time Sasuke."

I looked pissed.

And I knew I did too. And so did Tsunade because she handed us the packets and then left the room as quickly as she could.

I turned my self so that I was facing the blond bundle of annoyingness, if that was even a word, it most certainly was now. He looked over at me and a look of exhaustion spread over his face as he looked at my bored one. He had turned his body to face me as well, and now both of us were awkwardly sitting, being careful not to sit too far up in order to avoid the dizziness that was bound to wash over if we did. I watched and examined him slowly as he glared back at me. It was slightly annoying but for some reason, his cheeks were tinted with a pink, that was a deep contrast to the whisker looking scars that ran down either side of his face, 3 on each side.

"So what is your story?" He asked me.

"I think the answers lie in the packets."

Obviously not understanding me The blond huffed impatiently and picked up the packet. His eyes squinted as he tried to read the packet.

I picked up my packet and opened it up, and was slightly taken aback to find a profile for Naruto and behind that was info on his past, and what not to let him do.

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**Age: **__14_

_**Birthday: **__October 16th_

_**Info: **__Naruto was born to Kushina and Minato Uzumaki. When he was 9 years old his parents were murdered in a raid from an enemy gang. Minato was a Yakuza boss. Kushina was a Mafia wife, Italian. _

_**Dangers: **__He was trained as a child and took over his Dad's position as boss when he was only 12. Took care of by his grandmother and grandfather Jaraiya and Tsunade. A well known boss also known as "Kyuubi" became Naruto's other identity._

_**Do not let him have any form of sharp object**_

_**do not provoke him**_

_**do not expose to heat**_

**NARUTOS POV**

I opened up the file and looked at the packet. Inside was a prfile for Sasuke teme.

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**age: **__15_

_**history: **__Sasuke was born to Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, who were both in the yakuza business. Both parents were bosses from rivaling companies. Entire family was taken out during a raid by Mikoto's family who hated her for marrying their rival. Everyone but Itachi and Sasuke were killed. Sasuke hates his entire family because of it. He blames Itachi for himself not being dead too. _

_**Do not let him have any sharp objects**_

_**Do not let him be alone**_

_**Do not let him shave alone**_

_**Do not let him, at any time, hold back anything**_

_**Do not expose to coldness **_

What the hell is with this? I thought to myself.

Why wouldn't he be allowed to hold back?

Why couldn't he be exposed to coldness?

I'm really confused.

"Are you done treading yours Dobe?"

I looked up to have onyx eyes staring into my Blue ones. I couldn't help wanting to touch him.

Why was he so pretty?

**3 hours later**

Sasuke's POV

I felt like a stalker.

I had just been about to fall asleep when all of a sudden, the blond weirdo next to me started mumbling in his sleep. I wondered how much my profile told him about me? I knew we would be discharged tomorrow, cause well, I'm an Uchiha I have to know these things.I decided to listen to him to try and find out more about him.

Why do I care?

_You like him._

Oh shut up.

_but why? It's the truth?_

Maybe but you're really annoying.

Well, fine then, I guess I really was Hallucinating.

"...mhhhm..."

I leaned in closer to hear what he was mumbling.

"Die! Leave my Daddy alone! NOOOO!"

He sat straight up almost scaring the shit out of me. I was terrified!

But for some reason I wanted to comfort me. His head was drooped causing his blond locks to fall into his face making shadows form. I couldn't help myself from calling out to him.

"Naruto?"

His head came up and I almost raped him right on the spot. His eyes were sparkling from pre tears, that he was refusing to let fall. His hair was almost soaked. Tears must have run up into his hair when his head was drooped. His blue hospital gown was drooping dangerously low on one shoulder, making him seem much smaller. His mouth opened to speak something of an exuse but all that came out was...

"Please..."

It was almost to quiet to hear but I heard it, and that one word broke all my self restraint I had spent so many years building up.

I stood up, out of bed, ignoring the wave of dizzy that was telling me I needed to sleep, and crawled up onto his bed and grabbed him in a tight embrace.

"It's okay, I'm here, I understand. "

He clutched onto me for dear life, and I knew right then no matter what that I had to prtect this small boy. Not just from Nightmares, from life.

No matter what it took.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What you think? Anyway, MY BOYFRIEND BROKE UP WIT ME! bUT any way, so tell me what you thought about this cghapter and whoever guesses correctly what will happen next gets to get a sneak peak of the next chapter!<strong>


	7. 7: Pink hair from hell

9When I walked into the room, someone was already there.

"Who are you?"

She turned around.

"Ah, you must be Jaraiya. Am I correct?"

Her voice was husky and guy like and she was wearing boy clothes. If I wasn't an expert on genders I would've thought she was a boy.

"Yes, and who might you be my sweet?"

I asked bowing, thinking I was being respectful.

And suddenly pain errupted in my groin.

"W What the heck?" I shouted up at her and saw her face, she was on fire.

"How dare you call me sweet!"

"I'm sorry?"

"My name is Sakura, and I'm these two idiots home life councilor. "

"You're Sakura? You were Naruto's best friend in 3rd grade and then you moved away!"

"Yep, I graduated high school when I was 12."

O.O

"Yep."

"Wow"

Okay, back to business, when these two wake up Im going to finish their paperwork and then they will be released into my custody."

"What?"

"By right, since I am technically the same gender as them I am allowed to be their guide."

"Aren't you a girl though?"

"Yes, but I'm transgender."

O.O

"Don't give me that look. "

"Wait, if you're a councilor does that mean you know about these two history?"

"I know... "

"You know what?"

" Everything about them."

"So that means you know about the..."

I was cut off by Naruto sitting up suddenly, screaming.

"NO! DADDY! HELP ME!"

I was going over to Naruto to comfort when Sasuke jumped up and ran over to Naruto, climbing on his bed, and hugging him tightly. Sakura and I watched in shock as Naruto clung to Sasuke as if Sasuke was his lifeline. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Sakura was smiling. Why the heck was she .. I mean he ...smiling? I don't want to know. I told myself.

I started to walk over toward them. I was about to put my hand on Naruto's shoulder when all of a sudden a burning prickling unpleasant sensation wiped over me. I looked down only t realize that there were claws digging into my skin. I looked at Sasuke whose eyes were glinting a dangerous icy blue color.

Awe crap. I told myself, I forgot about this kid.

I walked back over and realized that something was off about Naruto. I looked closer and realized that the beginning of a set of ears was just barely starting to poke out of his wild tangled mess of spiky golden hair.

"Sasuke, I was so scared."

My head picked up from its thinking droop and I realized that Naruto was talking to Sasuke as if he had known him forever.

Shhhh... It's all right, I'm with you."

Sakura motioned to me by the door indicating we should leave them alone. I silently made my over to where she was in order to meet her at the door.

I turned once more and saw Sasuke beginning to nibble on Naruto's ear, and then I saw something I didn't want to see.

Sasuke's Power started to leak out.

Badly.

It was starting to fill up the room and the Smokey blue started to wrap around Naruto. Naruto sighed contentedly as if in taking a drug that cured pain. Naruto's eyes began to droop and he fell asleep in the comfort of Sasuke's arms.

"Jaraiya, let's go."

"Yeah let's go fill out the Paper work."

At that moment I decided I would contact them tonight.

THEM.

The ones I swore never to contact again.

SASUKE POV

I knew something was wrong as soon as I felt rage come over me when that white haired man tried to touch Naruto. My mind went fuzzy and I felt faint, Then all of a sudden as The man and the pink haired annoyingness left I felt powerful, I started to hum a melody in my head that made Mme feel strong. After that I don't know what happened.

But when I opened my eyes, Itachi and the pink haired bitch were there.


	8. 8: The academy of doom, And Kakashi?

**Hey everyone! Im sorry I didn't update for such a long time, but I had a bunch of Family drama. I probably won't post again for a while but Ill try to write several chapters for you before I leave for India. Im going there to visit family! hope you like it! **

**Sasuke: Move on with it!**

**Me: And why should I you demonic brat with too much power for your own good?! **

**Naruto: I thin khis power smells really good when he's mad...**

**Sasuke and I: WTF?! **

**Naruto: *blushes brightr red***

**Imean I don't care !**

**Sasuke: *Smirk***

* * *

><p><span>Jaraiya POV<span>

I walked out of the hospital, thinking of ways to avoid calling them.

THEM.

I sighed, finding no reasons and got my cell phone out of my pocket dialed 3 single numbers.

123.

The phone rang 3 times before a gruff voice on the other end picked up the line.

"_State your name, and reason._"

"Jaraiya. The 2 are beginning to show power. I need backup. '

"_Ah, Jaraiya. It's me, Kisame. Does Itachi know you called?_"

"No, he does not."

"_Ok, they'll be there tomorrow."_

I hung up the line, sighing, knowing that this would probably go terribly wrong. They were going to infiltrate the school.

Naruto POV

I stared in awe at the sight in front of me. The double gates were black and you could pretty much see the electricity running off the wires wrapped around sharp barbed wire points on the top of the 20 footer gates. The same gates ran all the way around the school. The building windows were all blacked in and the dormitory was secured with the same fence, except shorter. There were kids on the field kicking with such force that the grass was filled with large holes. Some of the kids looked ready to kill. Some looked like they wanted to die.

I turned to Sakura-san and he smiled at me gesturing for me to walk into the building. I stared at him as if he was nuts and began to shake. I was scared. I did not want to admit it but in all my life I have never seen anything this intimidating. Not even Zabusa was this scary.

I heard a low growl from someone and turned to see two kids turn into bears right in front of my eyes and set themselves aflame.

What was this place?

Sasuke, who was standing in front of me, still had that impassive look on his face. After staying with him for a week I knew that the only two emotions he had, were anger and hatred.

Not once had I seen a look of concern.

Of happiness.

Of kindness.

Not even doubt.

He was just emotionless.

Unless you put his brother into the picture. Then he was a fiery ball of hatred and anger.

I hate that. I desperately wanted that face to make some sort of emotion. To smile. Or laugh. My breathing quickened as I imagined him laughing and smiling. I knew I had to shake off these stupid emotions before something bad happened.

Not that I'd ever tell him that, of course.

SasukePOV

I watched as Naruto's face went from confused to mad, to sad, and then to confused again, and then to vigorous nodding. He noticed I was staring and I just kept staring at him, letting his alter ego know that I was there. That he did not have to be scared.

We followed Sakura through the halls of the blackened windows. Kids stared at us and seemed to be trying to figure out who we were. I heard whispers and tried to make out what they were saying.

_I wonder what class their in. _

_I wonder if theyre strong._

_I want to fight that raven. _

_DAMN! HES PRETTY HOT! _

_The last one made me turn and glare as a group of girls started to giggle at my acknowledgement of them. Damnit I did it again. Got to stop doing stuff like that. _

I walked into the office that was offered to us by the gaurds at the front door to the office. Me and Naruto went into the room and sat down on school chairs.

And I almost bit Naruto. He didn't even notice but the shirt he was wearing was showing off his golden chest, exposing sun kissed skin. I looked away from him, knowing that if I stared too long he would get suspicious.

Finally someone came into the room and sat down. He had odd spiked hair and an eye patch over one eye. He Lokked at Naruto and I and smiled. But his smile was fake, and he made sure to point it out too.

"I am not going to smile for real for you. You do not yet deserve it, In fact it would have been easier for me if you had died. Especially you." He gestured to Naruto. I felt myself beginning to get angry wit this silver haired man.

"My name is Kakashi and I hate you both. "

Kakashi POV

I continued to say bad things and made sure to direct them at the small blond boy, watching as the blond got smaller and smaller seeming to not want to say anything. He obviously had a fear of older men.

I switched my attention over to the raven one. Now he was interesting. The raven had long ago noticed that the blond was beginning t fell insecure and was growing angrier by the second.

Now I know what they are. I read it in the profiles but I did not believe until I actually saw it happening. But now I understood.

The Uchiha was still sitting but his power began to leak, the light blue mist circling the room. I examined Naruto who reacted to the power release, his body shivering and his eyes becoming clouded.

Ah, I see. He's one of those subs that prefer dangerous doms. Kakashi recognized the Look as lust. Uzumaki's breathing hitched and Sasuke finally could not take it anymore as I made a jab at Naruto's family. The Uchiha stood and lashed out, his fiery claws ripping a hole in my shirt. Ok, time to call in.

I pressed the button under the desk and the guards came in and took Sasuke to the lower dungeons to cool his head.

The scary part was, that was only a very small portion of the boy's power.

And the blond fed off it.

They were the pair. I had finally found them.

The Valittunis.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviw everyone! It makes me write I mean type faster! *wink wink smirk*<strong>_


End file.
